


TFA Prowl X Reader - A Work of Art

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Prowl is curious about humans with tattoos so asks you about it.





	TFA Prowl X Reader - A Work of Art

Works of art. Prowl had seen plenty since coming to Earth. In an attempt to further understand Bulkhead, he'd even researched some, finding paintings, sculptures, literature, and even entire buildings. It seemed that humans loved creating it, though what Prowl hadn't known until he was staring at you alone in the quiet nature reserve, was that humans themselves could be art.

After another annoying argument with Bumblebee in the Autobot base, Prowl had driven to Detroit's only nature reserve, far in the woods where the path was long neglected, hoping to relax and watch some fascinating creature or other display its own unique set of behaviours. He'd never once seen any sentient being there, which is why he liked to spend any spare time he had there, but when he arrived hours ago, he'd found you. You were sitting at the base of a tree with a book, but instead of reading, your attention was on a Goldfinch, building its nest high in the treetops. Prowl would have found all that normal, had it not been for your unusual state of dress. Naturally, Prowl had seen shorts and vests before, even if he didn't know the terms for them, and he'd seen many different types of skin before, even some with strange markings called freckles or birthmarks, but he'd never seen the human body depict actual images before.

All over your body were black silhouettes, linked together with another string of black that flowed like milk in coffee. On your collarbone was a bird on a perch, the line that swirled down from the perch to your hip depicted a lily pad with a frog on top. From the lily pad on the trail to your stomach was a slew of music notes which led under your shorts, wrapping around your calf to a bandit mask. There was hardly an inch of your body not covered with one picture or the trail to another, and Prowl found that he wanted to see them all. He slowly stood up, walking to the centre and making his presence known.

You stared serenely at the giant Autobot, whom you'd sometimes seen on the news. Careful not to show your awe at the mighty bot who was probably sick of human attention, you nodded politely, "Hello."

"Hello," Prowl repeated quietly, as if you were one of the very creatures he was afraid to scare off. "I've never seen anyone else here before. May I join you?"

"Sure," You patted the ground next to you and Prowl sat down cross-legged, unsure of how he could get you to speak about the strange markings you wore; what if they were something sacred that strangers shouldn't speak of? He had to be delicate.

"I noticed you were watching that Goldfinch," he stated.

You smiled, "Yes, it seems he's getting ready for the mating season; I hope he attracts a mate soon, I'd love to see some eggs up-close." Normally, you would have avoided such a topic with your city friends, as they would have found it boring, however since the Autobot was there just like you, you figured it would be a safe subject. "I'm (Y/N) by the way. And you are?"

"Prowl," he answered casually, getting straight back to the matter at hand so he could lead the conversation where he wanted to.

"You seem to know a lot about this creature, do you know why it is marked that way?"

"Hmm, not specifically, but most male birds are brighter colours to show females they can survive predators even while having such plumage. It shows good instinct which is desirable to pass on to their young through genetics, though there are still a few other ways of attracting mates."

"Fascinating. And if you don't mind a more personal question?"

You smiled innocently, giving him a slight nod, indicating that he could ask.

"You humans are very diverse in your looks, but I've never seen any with markings like yours. Do they mean something?" Prowl knew that he could have beat around the bush for hours, before asking what should have been a delicate question, but he found that he simply had to know what your inky silhouettes were.

"Ah," You smiled a little self-consciously. "They're called tattoos. We humans can get them to decorate our bodies. Some people just get them because they look good, others because they mean something to the individual."

"And which category do you fall under?" Prowl knew which he wanted the answer to be; he hoped to find you meaningful and intelligent as you'd so far led him to believe.

"Oh, these are all linked to events in my life that I've found important. The first two tattoos I got are of this bird, you pointed to your collarbone, and one on my back that you can't really see right now, which is a cage."

Prowl could see where the inky tendril that connected all your tattoos crept beneath your tank top at the back. "And what do they mean?"

"The cage is from when I was working in a job I hated, the bird is kind of meant to be me flying free when I left to do something... well, more, I guess."

Prowl let his optics travel freely to your hip where the frog sat stoutly, "And that?"

"The frog is for travelling, back when I wanted to hop from place to place; it was when I decided that I want to see the world." You followed Prowl's intrigued gaze onto the music notes, suddenly realising you'd have to explain all your tattoos, though you didn't mind doing so. It was quite nice to have someone to explain them to, especially somebody who found them beautiful as opposed to unwelcome people who couldn't keep their mouths shut, judging you upon a life choice that didn't hurt anyone.

By the time you'd finished explaining each image, Prowl had one more question, "Why do they all connect to one-another?"

You smiled, pointing to the inky line that brought them all together, "It represents life and how it could have went in any number of directions; that's what the little tendrils that lead nowhere are for."

"Beautiful," Prowl murmured with a small smile.

You couldn't help but blush slightly under his intense stare, though the attention was not entirely unwanted. Once recovered, you changed the subject, curious to ask Prowl about his own life and customs. After much conversation you were sad to part with the bot, but the obligations of regular life called, and you waved goodbye as the two of you parted ways.

During the following weeks, Prowl returned to the nature reserve, more often than he ever had before, hoping to meet with you again so the two of you could talk more. He often wondered how he'd let you go before without asking you for your contact details at least, often cursing himself that you'd probably been too shy to ask him for his. Still, he wouldn't give up; patience was one of his best qualities and if he had to wait at the reserve every day till you came back, he would.

It was months before Prowl finally saw you again, but when he did, you were in the same spot under the tree, the only difference being that you were wrapped up warm for winter; this disappointed Prowl slightly, but even though he couldn't see your enchanting tattoos, his spirits were undampened at the chance of another conversation with you.

"Hello," He greeted in his own quiet yet happy manner.

"Prowl," You beamed, the smile making his spark pulse simply knowing that it was meant for him. "I was hoping you'd stop by today; I was out of town for a while and I didn't get to say goodbye. Did the Goldfinch find a mate?"

"He did," Prowl reciprocated your warm smile with one of his own, sitting cross-legged next to you.

"Aww, and I missed it. Bummer."

"Did you go anywhere nice?" Prowl asked.

"Just to visit home to go to my number one tattoo parlour; nobody does it like Jess, she's an artist."

"You got another tattoo? May I see it?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

You tugged your jumper off, shivering in the tank top beneath. Prowl watched enamoured as you pulled down the front of the top slightly to reveal the full tattoo. The smoky life-line travelled from a crescent moon on your left shoulder, linking to the new one over your heart, encircling it. The tattoo itself was a tiny Autobot crest and Prowl couldn't take his optics off the very symbol he'd wore for millennia as a symbol of hope.

He had to stop himself from touching it. "It's beautiful," He whispered, transfixed.

"That's a relief," You said through chattering teeth, pulling your jumper hastily back on. "I was afraid you'd hate it."

"And..." Prowl found his fuel tanks churning, "...What does it mean?"

"It means that I met you and wanted to keep you close to my heart... for not judging me."

Prowl let out a sigh of relief, "It's an honour to be there."


End file.
